warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blossom Dawn 1
Part 1 Chapter 1 I was running. Fast. As I craned my neck to look back, the wind ruffled my fur. I heard echoes rising over the moor, but somehow, just somehow, I wanted to get away from the echoes... "Blossompaw!" Spottedshadow called. I opened an eye sleepily, and then suddenly jerked awake, remembering two thoughts. I had to train with my mentor, Spottedshadow, and I remembered my dream. What were the echoes? Why did I run away from them? Was it from StarClan? "Blossompaw! Are you coming? I'll take Lionpaw instead!" Spottedshadow's impatient call rang across the clearing. No way, was I going to let her think I was an irrisponsible apprentice! I got out of my den and followed Spottedshadow. Remember, you must meet dawn, echo, and oak... The voice rang in my ears. As curious as I was, I knew my mind was with training. Chapter 2 "No!" I growled. Lionpaw had scared away the prey I was about to catch! "Be quiet noisy furball!" Moonpaw, my best friend, padded over to me and whispered, "I know! I always miss my prey!" But then another voice came, Find dawn! Save the clans! Get echo and oak! ''I tried to figure out what the message was, when Poppypaw blurted out, "Blossompaw, you could have caught that squirrel!" I ingnored her. Poppypaw couldn't catch prey herself! '''Chapter 3' Our training session had ended. I was about to follow Moonpaw, when I heard ferns rustle. I decided to go look. "Moonpaw, I'll be right back!" "What? Whe-" "-Just go!" I turned to the ferns and saw a tail. It was the color of cedar bark and had darker stripes. But whoever it was, didn't smell of LeopardClan! It had a different scent. But then I realized something; The same scent was in my dream! But why was this cat in LeopardClan territory? "Hey! Come out of those ferns," I said, as I sniffed the area. Suddenly the shape showed itself. The cat looked at me with huge eyes, "Sorry! Oh sorry! My medicine cat told me to find herbs, but I got lost." I was a bit suspicious, "Your scent reminds me of something." "Yours does too! Who are you?" "Blossompaw." "I'm Dawnpaw." Dawn. I had to find dawn. Was this the "dawn"? "Have you gotten a weird dream any time...recently?" "Yes. I've heard echoes. I had to find someone named "oak", "echo", and "blossom"." I got it! "This is a prophecy! I...I...will try to figure out more! Let's meet, tomorrow at the Strong Stone. Be carefull!" "You too!" I knew it. I had found Dawn. Part 2 Chapter 4 Aah. I stretched my paws and relaxed. The only problem I was worried about, was to meet Dawnpaw, and sneak out of camp. But how? How could I do this? It was against the warrior code! But then again, StarClan had said it was for the good of all four clans, LeopardClan, GoldClan, PondClan, and CloudClan. As I put my paw on the ground, a tiny piece of wood got stuck in my paw. I decided to go to Honeytail, the medicine cat. As I entered the den, I felt a bit uncomfortable by the way Honeytail was staring at me. "Hello Blossompaw. What brings you here?" Honeytail asked as she licked her golden-brown fur. "Oh nothing severe. Just a splinter." "Oh, I'll take care of it right away. Anyhow, have you happened to meet Dawnpaw?" I was speechless. That was why Honeytail was staring at me. But how did she happen to know? Was I in trouble? "Yes...um...I have met her." "Good!" Good? It was good? "Honeytail, did StarClan send you a prophecy?" "Yes, yes it did. It went like this, "Blossoms will fall at dawn as echoes rise at the oaks." ''Honeytail gave me her poultice she made to rub on my paw. "Honeytail, am I part of the prophecy?" "You are Blossompaw. You will help save the Clans!" '''Chapter 5' I felt nervous but Honeytail soothed the jingles in my tummy. "Do not worry! I will help you with the prophecy! If you see anything wrong, tell me." Phew! I felt reilieved. I looked up at the sky, and noticed it was getting darker. The Clan would fall asleep, and then would be my chance to meet Dawnpaw. Finally, the time came. I glanced around to see if anyone was on guard. Luckily, Chirpfeather was guarding the opposite side of the entrance! I, cautiously stepped in and out of the weeds, and reached closer to Strong Stone. When I went there, I did see Dawnpaw! She kept her promise. Part 3 Chapter 6 "Hi Blossompaw! You kept your promise!" Dawnpaw was overjoyed. "A true warrior from LeopardClan always keeps a promise!" I rushed over to her and touched noses. "Have you found out anything?" "Well, my medicine cat, Wildbreath, knew of the prophecy!" "Honeytail did too!" I shuffled my paws, "The prophecy is starting to get clearer, although, I have no idea what we are saving the clans from." "Do you remember, in your dream, that echoes were coming over the moor?" Dawnpaw asked. I nodded. "Well, do you know why we were running away from them?" I had no idea. "Tomorrow's the gathering, right? We'll talk there!" Chapter 7 Poolstar climbed onto the Big Rock. His ginger fur glimmered like fire in the sun. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me under Big Rock!" Cats emerged from their dens. I was already outside sharing tongues with Moonpaw. Poolstar continued, "It is auspicous today, since we have a gathering and two kits will become apprentices! I would like to call up Softkit and Petalkit!" A gray tabby and a cream she-cat came tumbling upon Big Rock. As Poolstar finished the apprentice ceremony, I wondered if the "oak" cat and the "echo" cat would be there. Part 4 Chapter 8 The sky was clear, the clouds white and fluffy, and the weather was perfect ''for a gathering. I longed to see Dawnpaw there, but I also wanted to find the "oak" and "echo" cats. This wasn't my first gathering. My first gathering was the second day after I became an apprentice! I guess it was for the giant mouse I caught. At that time, a kit would think it was the size of a Twoleg monster! We reached the gathering place, and suddenly my nose got clogged up by new scents and surroundings. I always loved going to gatherings, and I was glad I could come to this one. Poolstar began climbing on the big Oaks while the other leaders followed. I walked along a bit untill I saw a cream, striped body, with a dark tail. Dawnpaw! I was so glad! I rushed over to her, and we sat down. Just then two familier scents flowed into my nostrils. They reminded me of the "oak" and the "echo" cats. But then I found out that they were the "oak" and "echo" I was looking for! "Dawnpaw! Come here!" Dawnpaw and I walked over to the "oak" and asked him what his name was. "I'm Oakpaw! Wait a minute... Oh StarClan! It's "blossom" and "dawn"!" StarClan had led Dawnpaw and I to Oakpaw. I stared at Oakpaw; he was a dark-brown tabby, with hints of light brown on his paws. "I need to know if you really are Blossompaw and Dawnpaw. Why am I "Oak" paw?" Oakpaw shifted his paws and glanced around, "Hurry up! This is a gathering!" "You are Oakpaw, because, "Blossoms will fall at the "Oaks" while Echoes rise at Dawn." I said. "You really are Blossompaw and Dawnpaw!" Oakpaw was overjoyed. "You know how you met Dawnpaw? Well, I met Echopaw! Ooh! The gathering has ended! We will have to go to our own clans now. I will spread the news to Echopaw later. We'll meet in the middle of all four territories in 1 moon." "Why 1 whole moon? Shouldn't we meet earlier?" Dawnpaw blurted out. "Why wait so long?" "I need to catch up with my training. The prophecy has really gotten in my mind, and I can't even catch a single mouse!" ''Good point, I thought. ''"Ok, that makes sense." "Blossompaw!" "Dawnpaw!" "Oakpaw!" All three mentors were calling us. Oh I wasn't going to be scolded like a kit in front of four whole clans! I began running to Spottedshadow, and I craned my neck back, "Remember!" Dawnpaw and Oakpaw nodded and returned to their mentors. Echopaw was already with her Clan. ''Ow! My paw was bleeding. It had a piece of clear Twoleg stuff. It was pretty sharp, and I could see my paw through it. Why would Twolegs ever want that kind of stuff? If it hurts things, why use it? Twolegs are so weird! I looked around me. Oakpaw, Dawnpaw, and Echopaw were sleeping. I then remembered that it was my duty to be on watch. The night was Stygian, but the only way I could actually see my paw in such darkness, was that a very tiny beam of moonlight glowered over my paw. The place where we were waiting was precarious, but we cats knew that StarClan was watching over the clear quiet night. Someone pushed me. I opened an eye sleepily and found that Moonpaw was trying to wake me up. As soon as I woke up, I got nervous. Where was Dawnpaw? What about Oakpaw, and Echopaw? How did I sleep? I was guarding the cave! "Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Where are they?!" I was anxious. "What in the name of StarClan happened to you? There's no one here except or you, me, Lionpaw, and Poppypaw. Who are you looking for?" Moonpaw was surprised. Phew. It was just a dream. A dream. Only a dream. "Just a dream, Moonpaw." "Well, forget about that right now, but don't you want to train with Spottedshadow?" "Oh! Where is Spottedshadow?" "Oh, she thought you were to busy, so she's training with Lionpaw today." Why am I acting like a kit? "Blossom, Dawn, Echo, Oak. Blossom, Dawn, Echo, Oak." Honeytail kept saying these four words under her breath. She must help Blossompaw with the prophecy! But then again, she was a medicine cat. Blossompaw was chosen for a reason. But that was the hardest part about being a medicine cat who knew young cats' minds. Honeytail was nervous and frightened for Blossompaw. But why would she care about Blossompaw so much? Tulipfern is Blossompaw's mother! But is that really true? Honeytail sighed. "Blossompaw will soon know the truth." "What truth? Are you ok, Honeytail?" Poolstar appeared and entered the den as if walking on eggshells. He didn't want to overwhelm Honeytail. "Oh no, nothing. Just something. Medicine cat stuff." Honeytail then knew better than to say "stuff" to her leader. She sounded just like an apprentice! "It is just medicine cat things I need to know." "Has StarClan said anything?" "No!" Honeytail frowned, "Nothing." Chapter 1 Tulipfern was irritated. "Lionpaw, stop troubling Blossompaw like that!" "Well, she started!" "I don't care who started, because you both are acting like kits! You should know better! If Poolstar saw you, then he would keep your warrior naming ceremony farther away, and you would have to clean elders' dens the whole day!" Tulipfern scolded loudly; It seemed as if other warriors could hear her scolding. But then she chided, "Just don't fight, or other cats will think that you are a kit." Tulipfern licked Blossompaw and Lionpaw's fur. As they left the den, Tulipfern felt guilty. It wasn't her job to the young cats. But if it wasn't, then why did Poppypaw, Lionpaw, and Blossompaw think she was their mother? ''The truth will soon be out. Tulipfern, you are not their mother. Do not feel guilty, they will soon find out. Leafpool had made a mistake too, but she was one of our distant ancestors. You are not Leafpool. ''A voice echoed through Tulipfern's ears. All she knew that the cats' mother was her sister, and that her sister wasn't allowed to have kits. Category:Fan Fictions